tankmastertestingfandomcom-20200215-history
Seafaring
Seafaring is a research category. Carpentry The trees from the green forests on our island may be strong enough even for our phalanxes` shields. And a strong woodwork can carry the roofs of our buildings. But in order to be so, the lumbers must be chosen and handled properly! A carpenter in our town would take care of it and we would use much fewer building material! :Cost: 8 Research Points :Effect: Allows the building of Carpenters :Requirement(s): None Deck Weapons A rotating attachment for our battleships on which we can mount huge weapons! For a start our inventors have mounted a huge crossbow on it. But we assume that the attachment will be able to bear other machines, too. So as soon as one of our scientists has an idea we can install it on our ships without any problem. :Cost: 12 Research Points :Effect: Allows the Building of Ballista Ships in the Shipyard :Requirement(s): Carpentry, Dry-Dock Ship Maintenance If we always keep our ships nice and clean, they don´t have to be repaired so often. It will also keep up the morale of the crew when they sing some songs together from time to time while scrubbing the deck or mending the sail cloths. :Cost: 24 Research Points :Effect: 2% decrease in upkeep costs for ships :Requirement(s): Deck Weapons Expansion Out there is more than just an ocean! More islands await discovery. We are not alone! We can gain ground on a newly discovered island, tap new resources, and learn to know other peoples. And our clerks are eager to administer even more! :Cost: 336 Research Points :Effect: Allows the Building of Palaces and the founding of Colonies :Requirement(s): Ship Maintenance, Wealth Foreign Cultures If we get to know all the other peoples, this will help us to make progress ourselves. Regular talks and warm words can work true wonders and lead to new alliances and friendships. Of course we need a pretty and cosy building for all the ambassadors and the feasts we will hold in their honour! :Cost: 1032 Research Points :Effect: Allows the Building of Embassy :Requirement(s): Expansion, Espionage Pitch That is some tough and badly smelling liquid our scientists have found there! But since we stick it onto our ships there are hardly any holes we have to mend! :Cost: '2,236 Research Points :'Effect: '4% decrease in upkeep costs for ships. (6% total) :'Requirement(s): Foreign Cultures Market The strangest goods from distant islands arrive on our markets. Here we can also make deals with traders, so we are sure to get all the raw materials we need. :Cost: 3,264 Research Points :Effect: Allows Trade Treaties :Requirement(s): Pitch, Improved Resource Gathering Greek Fire A fire that can't be extinguished with water! With this mixture from many secret ingredients we can now set fire to ships and sink them! Soon we will conquer the seas with ship that has the breath of a dragon! :Cost: 7020 Research Points :Effect: Allows the Building of Fire Ships in the Shipyard :Requirement(s): Market, Polytheism Counterweight Our scientists have improved the weapon´s attachment for our ships, so that they don´t tear apart when we fling huge rocks toward our enemies. And thanks to the counterweight our catapult stays on board now and doesn't launch itself anymore. :Cost: 9,936 Research Points :Effect: Allows the building of Catapult Ships in the Shipyard :Requirement(s): Greek Fire, Architecture Diplomacy One of our philosophers has written down wise things about war and peace. He advises us to ally ourselves with other peoples so that we put our enemies to flight together! :Cost: 17,064 Research Points :Effect: Allows Garrison rights if you have an Embassy. :Requirement(s): Counterweight, Governor Sea Charts (Sea maps) Our voyages will be much safer if we write down where all the dangerous currents and treacherous shallows are! Then our seamen won´t have to be afraid of any jagged rocks, deadly maelstroms and the seductive sirens any more. :Cost: 25,632 Research Points :Effect: Additional 8% decrease in upkeep costs for ships (14% total) :Requirement(s): Diplomacy Paddle Wheel Engine Great news for our seamen: A steam driven paddle wheel lets our ships ride much faster than they could ever do with oarsmen. Now we can teach fear to our enemies with our mighty steam rams! :Cost: 38,400 Research Points :Effect: Allows the Building of Paddle Wheel Rams in the Shipyard :Requirement(s): Sea Charts, Cultural Exchange Mortar Attachment This mortar is so huge, that not even Hercules could drag it along. Only an armored steam ship is strong enough to carry it and all the huge balls it can fire at our enemies. :Cost: 93,240 Research Points :Effect: Allows the Building of Mortar Ships in the Shipyard :Requirement(s): Paddle Wheel Engine, Optics Seafaring Futures The secrets of the oceans are finally ours! Our ships are constantly becoming tougher and faster! There are almost no ships on this ocean capable of competing with yours. : Effect: 2% less upkeep for ships per level. Level 1 : Cost: 532,800 Research Points : Effect: 2% less upkeep for ships (16% total). : Requirement(s): The Archimedic Principle (Science), Canon Casting (Military), Utopia (Economy), Mortar Attachment (Seafaring) Level 2 : Cost: 1,065,600 Research Points : Effect: 2% less upkeep for ships (18% total). : Requirement(s): Level 1 Level 3 : Cost: 1,598,400 Research Points : Effect: 2% less upkeep for ships (20% total). : Requirement(s): Level 2 Level 4 : Cost: 2,131,200 Research Points : Effect: 2% less upkeep for ships (22% total). : Requirement(s): Level 3 Level 5 : Cost: 2,664,000 Research Points : Effect: 2% less upkeep for ships (24% total). : Requirement(s): Level 4 Level 6 : Cost: 3,196,800 Research Points : Effect: 2% less upkeep for ships (26% total). : Requirement(s): Level 5 Level 7 : Cost: 3,729,600 Research Points : Effect: 2% less upkeep for ships (28% total). : Requirement(s): Level 6 Level 8 : Cost: 4,262,400 Research Points : Effect: 2% less upkeep for ships (30% total). : Requirement(s): Level 7 Level 9 : Cost: 4,795,200 Research Points : Effect: 2% less upkeep for ships (32% total). : Requirement(s): Level 8 Level 10 : Cost: 5,328,000 Research Points : Effect: 2% less upkeep for ships (34% total). : Requirement(s): Level 9 *